Not A Bad Thing
by daethameerame
Summary: No I won't fill your mind with broken promises and wasted time. And if you fall, you'll always land right in these arms of mine. iKON Fanfiction, DoubleB (Bobby/Hanbin). It's BoyxBoy story, so don't like, don't read!


Title: Not A Bad Thing

Fandom: iKON, YGFamily

Pairing: DoubleB (Bobby/Hanbin)

Characters: iKON members

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and YGEntertainment. The story inspired by Justin Timberlake's song, Not A Bad Thing. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

* * *

 **(Hanbin's POV)**

"Hai, Hanbin-ah! Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?"

Lagi-lagi. Dia dan senyum bodohnya. Entah mengapa, aku jadi malas menganggapinya. Dia selalu saja menggangguku, setiap waktu. Pagi hari saat aku terbangun, saat aku sedang makan, saat aku berjalan ke kamar mandi, menonton TV, latihan, bahkan sampai aku akan tidur lagi pada malam hari! _Oh, God_! Kenapa dia menjadi begitu menyebalkan?

"Kenapa kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Hanbin-ah? Tidurmu tidak nyenyak, ya? Atau jangan-jangan, kamu tidak bisa tidur karena aku mendengkur? Iya 'kan, Hanbin-ah? Aku mendengkur, 'kan?"

"Aku bisa tidur semalam! Jadi, berhenti menanyaiku hal itu, oke?" Aku sedikit berteriak kepadanya. Karena jujur saja, aku sangat kesal mendengar celotehanya yang membuat kupingku pengang. Kupikir, dengan berteriak, ia akan berhenti menggangguku, 'kan?

"Hanbin-ah! Jangan seperti itu kepada Bobby. Dia kan lebih tua daripada kamu. Bersikap sopanlah sedikit. Lagipula, Bobby 'kan hanya bertanya, kenapa kamu menjawab sekasar itu?"

Sial. Sekarang Jinhwan-hyung jadi menceramahiku. Semua ini karena si gigi kelinci yang menyebalkan ini. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Jinhwan-hyung memang benar. Mungkin, jawabanku terlalu ketus. Merasa tidak enak pada Bobby-hyung, aku pun menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat ekspresinya. Kukira, aku akan menemukan ekspresi sedih dan kecewa di sana. Namun kenyataannya tidak begitu. Ia malah sedang tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh sampai-sampai matanya menghilang membentuk lengkungan yang menurutku sangatlah tidak menarik. Dan jangan lupakan gigi kelincinya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin bodoh itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, dimarahi Hanbin. Dia berbicara padaku saja aku sudah sangat senang, Hyung."

Bodoh. Si gigi kelinci ini memanglah orang yang sangat-sangat bodoh. Aku semakin geram melihatnya, sehingga aku memilih untuk pergi menjauh darinya. Aku pun mendudukkan diriku di kursi meja makan yang sudah terdapat roti dan selai untuk sarapan. Namun, belum sempat aku mengambil selembar roti yang ada di tengah meja, sebuah tangan dengan cepat menyambar roti tersebut, berikut dengan selai coklat kesukaanku. Baru saja aku akan menggerutu dan memarahi orang itu sampai akhirnya aku mendapati roti yang sudah siap santap ada di hadapanku.

"Ini kesukaanmu, Hanbin-ah!" Seru Bobby-hyung. Aku malas berdebat, hingga akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengambil roti itu dari tangannya dan memulai sarapanku. Dan lagi-lagi, aku melihatnya tersenyum lebar. Ia mengoleskan selai di roti miliknya sambil bersenandung gembira. Entah mengapa ia bisa seceria itu hanya karena aku menerima roti pemberiannya.

 _'Orang aneh.'_ Pikirku sambil menikmati roti isi selai coklat yang sangat aku suka.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi saat beberapa dari kami selesai sarapan dan mulai bergantian menggunakan kamar mandi. Junhoe dan Chanwoo sedang menggunakan kedua kamar mandi yang ada di _dorm_ ini. Sehingga, kami harus menunggu giliran kami tiba. Saat aku sedang fokus mengutak-atik _handphone_ -ku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada orang yang duduk di sofa tepat di sampingku. Aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa itu. Karena, sosoknya sudah tertangkap oleh sudut mataku. Lagipula, harum tubuhnya yang khas membuatku semakin yakin bahwa Bobby-hyung lah yang memang sedang duduk di sampingku.

Dia tidak berbicara, tidak berisik, dan tidak menggangguku seperti biasanya. _'Mungkin dia mengantuk. Tadi sepertinya dia bangun cukup pagi.'_ Pikirku, tak ingin ambil pusing akan sikapnya yang tak biasa. Baru saja aku berpikir seperti itu, Bobby-hyung sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Refleks, aku langsung menghindar dan memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Sakit, Hanbin-ah~ Aku 'kan jadi terbentur." Ucapnya sambil memasang wajah sedih.

Aku tak peduli. Siapa dia seenaknya saja bersandar di bahuku? Dan kenapa jadi aku yang salah?

"Ada apa lagi, sih?" Jinhwan-hyung datang dari arah dapur bersama dengan Yunhyung-hyung. Keduanya menatapku dan Bobby-hyung heran. "Kenapa kalian berisik sekali?"

"Bobby-hyung menyebalkan." Jawabku singkat, sambil berlalu dari ruangan itu. Aku pergi menuju kamarku dan mendapati Junhoe yang sedang berganti pakaian. _'Dia sudah selesai mandi rupanya.'_ Pikirku. Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung mengambil bajuku yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurku. Saat aku berjalan ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba Junhoe menghentikanku dan mengatakan hal yang paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar.

"Kalau Hyung memang suka sama Bobby-hyung, akui saja." Lalu ia berlalu keluar dari kamar ini.

Ugh! Ingin rasanya aku menyumpal mulut anak itu dan melempar tubuhnya jauh ke dasar lautan saat ini juga.

oOo

Sekarang, kami sedang berjalan menuju ruang latihan. Waktu yang ditunjukkan jam dinding seakan-akan meledek kami yang memang datang agak siang dari biasanya. Mungkin hal ini terjadi karena kami kelelahan dari latihan kemarin. Memang, sih, kemarin aku menyuruh mereka semua untuk berlatih _dance_ sampai bahkan kakiku terasa mau copot. Belum lagi latihan _vocal_ yang sangat _strict_. Membuat otak kami semakin menambah rasa lelah kami.

Saat aku sedang mengutak-atik lagu untuk latihan _dance_ , tiba-tiba Bobby-hyung berdiri di sebelahku. Hembusan napasnya dapat kurasakan di tengkukku. Membuatku merinding dibuatnya. Dengan cepat, aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Untung saja dia bisa bertahan agar tidak jatuh. Jika ia jatuh, kurasa Jinhwan-hyung akan mengomeliku lagi.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku sama sekali tidak mau memposisikan diriku dekat dengan Bobby-hyung. Semua yang dilakukannya selalu membuatku geram sendiri. Aku tidak mau terpancing emosi, sehingga aku mencari jalan aman dengan menjauhinya. Seusai latihan dance, kami membagi kelompok menjadi dua. Yaitu yang pergi menuju tempat latihan vocal, dan yang tetap di sini, menyelesaikan lagu agar debut kami semakin cepat. Kurasa, kalian sudah tahu siapa yang tinggal di ruangan ini. Iya, aku dan si gigi kelinci menyebalkan a.k.a Bobby-hyung! Mungkin aku sedang sial hari ini!

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, saat kami menyelesaikan lagu, Bobby-hyung sama sekali tidak menggodaku. Ia sangat serius dengan lagu yang sedang kami buat. Kami terus bekerja secara profesional sampai akhirnya waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Hawa malam yang menyelimutiku membuatku tak mampu menahan rasa kantukku. Tanpa aku sadari, rasa kantuk itu membuatku menutup kedua mataku dan membiarkan jiwaku tergelung ke dalam indahnya alam mimpi.

Saat aku terbangun, aku mendapati diriku sudah terbaring di atas sofa dengan selimut tebal menggelung tubuhku, memberiku kehangatan saat aku menggigil kedinginan di malam hari. Sesaat, aku membiarkan mataku menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk secara tiba-tiba. Namun tiba-tiba, aku teringat bahwa lagu yang kubuat belumlah selesai. Aku langsung terlonjak kaget dari posisi tidurku dan langsung berlari ke depan komputer yang masih menyala. Dengan segera aku mencari file lagu yang baru setengah jadi, dan bersyukur karena file itu sudah disimpan dengan baik.

"Kamu sudah bangun, Hanbin-ah?" Suara Bobby-hyung mengagetkanku. Aku pun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Hyung tidak pulang?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, aku malah memilih untuk bertanya balik padanya. Aku hanya bosan dengan pertanyaannya yang selalu sama setiap paginya.

"Kamu tertidur dengan sangat lelap semalam. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu yang terlihat sangat lelah, Hanbin-ah. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membiarkanmu tertidur di sini dan menjagamu selama kamu terlelap. Maka dari itu, aku tidak pulang semalam."

Entah mengapa, jawabannya membuat jantung sedikit berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. _'Jadi, dia menungguiku semalaman?'_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Hal itu membuatku merasa tak enak pada Bobby-hyung.

"Hyung sama sekali tidak tidur?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Ya, tidak juga, sih. Aku tertidur sebentar, kok. Tapi, melihat wajah tidurmu yang damai, membuatku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu. Makanya aku jadi memilih untuk tidak tidur!" Jawabannya lagi-lagi disertai dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Biasanya, jawaban seperti ini selalu membuatku geram sendiri. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Jawabannya membuatku merasakan dadaku menghangat. Dan rasa hangat itu menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhku, bahkan sampai ke pipi. Membuat mereka menjadi merah merona karenanya.

"A-aku tak suka diperhatikan saat sedang tidur. Hal itu membuatku risih." Jawabku ketus.

"Maaf, Hanbin-ah. Aku terlalu lancang." Jawaban Bobby-hyung kali ini terdengar sedih. Membuatku merasa menjadi orang paling kejam di dunia karena sudah membuat orang yang disebut sebagai mood-maker menjadi lebih murung dari biasanya. Namun, bukannya meminta maaf, aku malah pergi menjauh dengan seenaknya. Membuat Bobby-hyung memasang wajah kecewa, yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Aku mengabaikan rasa sakit ini dan memilih untuk mendinginkan kepalaku.

Saat aku kembali lagi ke ruang latihan, semua anggota timku sudah sampai. Kami pun memulai latihan hari itu dan kembali berlatih sampai larut malam. Melihat wajah-wajah lelah anggota timku, aku pun merasa kasihan dan memilih untuk mengakhiri latihan kali ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di luar dulu baru kembali ke _dorm_?" Usul Junhoe, saat kami tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke dorm.

"Boleh, tuh! Aku sudah bosan sekali dengan masakan Bibi di _dorm_! Memang, sih, masakannya sangatlah lezat. Tapi, sekali-sekali aku juga ingin makan di luar!" Sahut Yunhyung-hyung dengan senyum lebar. "Boleh 'kan, Hyung?" Tanyanya kepada Jinhwan-hyung. Jinhwan-hyung memberikan tatapan tak setuju kepada Junhoe dan Yunhyung-hyung. Membuat mereka berdua menghela napas berat.

"Sepertinya sekali-sekali makan di luar tak masalah, Hyung." Kataku dengan tiba-tiba. Sejujurnya, aku merasa tidak enak kepada mereka semua yang selalu latihan sampai larut malam. Sesekali aku ingin membuat mereka bahagia. Siapa tahu jika begitu, mereka akan semakin semangat untuk latihan.

"TUH KAN! Boleh ya, Jinan-hyung?" Tanya Yunhyung-hyung dengan tatapan memelas. Akhirnya, Jinhwan-hyung pun menyerah dan memperbolehkan kami semua untuk makan malam di luar.

Saat aku hendak keluar YG _Trainee Building_ , aku merasakan tubuhku menabrak sesuatu, yang kusadari ternyata adalah seseorang. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah 'si penabrak' dan mendapati dia di sana. Tengah menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kamu tak apa-apa, Hanbin-ah?"

Mendengar suaranya membuatku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokanku, tak mau keluar.

"Kim Hanbin?" Tanyanya lagi.

"A-ah? I-iya, Hyung. Tidak apa-apa." Dia hanya tersenyum kecil kepadaku. Sementara aku hanya merutuki kebodohanku karena menjawab pertanyaannya dengan terbata-bata. Sungguh memalukan.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya, Hanbin-ah." Dan dengan itu, dia pun berlalu. Pergi begitu saja. Seakan-akan kami hanyalah orang asing yang berpapasan di jalan. Tak ada basa-basi. Tapi, aku bisa apa? Toh, semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan. Kata 'kita' di antara aku dan dia hanyalah masa lalu. Namun, mengapa aku masih belum beranjak pergi dari sini? Mengapa aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku untuk melangkah pergi?

"Itu Jiyong-hyung, 'kan?" Tanya Bobby-hyung, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sebelahku. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Karena menurutku, pertanyaan itu tak penting dan tidak perlu dijawab. Aku memilih untuk mengacuhkannya dan mulai melangkahkan tubuhku -yang akhirnya mampu bergerak kembali- menjauh darinya.

Selama perjalanan menuju _restaurant_ , aku hanya terdiam. Tidak ikut berbincang dengan yang lainnya, yang sepertinya cukup antusias karena akhirnya bisa menyantap hidangan lain selain makanan di YG _Cafetaria_ dan makanan sehat buatan Bibi. Aku menyadari bahwa bungkamnya diriku tengah diperhatikan oleh seseorang, yang tak lain adalah Bobby-hyung. Aku sadar akan tatapan dalamnya yang daritadi berusaha mencari informasi mengapa aku tak angkat bicara. Tapi, aku berusaha tak peduli. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku, berusaha menjauh dari tatapannya yang cukup membuatku tidak nyaman.

Sesampainya di _restaurant_ , aku menduduki diriku di kursi terjauh dari Bobby-hyung. Aku berusaha menghindarinya. Karena aku tidak mau menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kemungkinan besar akan dilemparkannya bila kami duduk berdekatan. Aku pun mulai menyantap hidangan di hadapanku sesaat setelah hidangan itu disajikan, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Mereka tampak sangat kelaparan, seakan-akan mereka sudah tidak makan selama berbulan-bulan. Mereka semua makan sambil terkadang melemparkan candaan kepada satu sama lain. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Bobby-hyung tidak ikut berinteraksi. Ia diam, sama sepertiku. Dan suasana diam di antara kami berdua terus berlanjut sampai kami tiba di _dorm_.

oOo

 **iKON's Apartment**

"Lelahnya~!" Ujar Yunhyung-hyung yang langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Gantu bajulah dulu, Yunhyung-ah. Bersihkan dirimu baru bersiap tidur. Jangan sampai kamu ketiduran di sini dalam keadaan jorok seperti itu." Jelas Jinhwan-hyung yang baru saja selesai membereskan sepatu-sepatu kami yang bergeletakan di pintu masuk.

"Tapi aku mengantuk, Hyung~"

"Song Yunhyung!"

"Baik, baik. Aku beres-beres dulu, deh." Yunhyung-hyung pun pergi dari sana menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Aku pun masuk ke kamarku -yang juga merupakan kamar Bobby-Hyung dan Junhoe- dan duduk di depan laptopku yang ada di atas meja. Aku menyalakan laptop tersebut, berniat untuk menyelesaikan lagu yang akan digunakan untuk evaluasi bulan ini. Saat aku tengah membuka folder pribadiku, aku menemukan sebuah folder yang sudah lama tak kusentuh. Folder berisi kenangan lama yang cukup menyakitkan. Kenanganku dan Jiyong-hyung, cinta pertamaku. Aku hampir saja akan menghapus folder itu, sampai aku merasakan sebuah suara berbisik di dekatku.

"Kenangan tidak akan hilang jika dihapus dengan cara seperti itu, Hanbin-ah." Dan aku mendapati Bobby-hyung sudah berdiri di sampingku, sedikit berbungkuk melihat layar laptopku. Kemudian, ia kembali menegakkan dirinya, tatapannya kini beralih menatapku.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara yang benar untuk menghapusnya?" Tanyaku dengan nada sarkastis. Aku sangat malas membahas hal ini. Tapi aku tahu, jika aku diam, ia akan tetap membahasnya.

"Gantikan kenangan itu dengan orang lain. Buatlah kenangan baru yang jauh lebih indah dengan orang lain. Sehingga kamu bisa melupakan kenangan yang buruk dengan orang itu."

"Oh, iya? Lalu, dengan siapa aku harus mengganti sosok itu?"

"Aku."

Jawabannya sukses membuatku diam. Memang selama ini dia selalu berkata bahwa ia menyukaiku. Tapi, kupikir dia hanya bermain-main. Aku tak menyangka bahwa ia benar-benar serius. Bahkan sepertinya sangat serius. Terlihat dari tatapannya yang terus terpaku kepadaku. Yang lagi-lagi, membuat perasaanku jadi tak karuan, tak nyaman.

"H-Hahaha... B-berhentilah bercanda, Hyung." Tawa renyah keluar dari bibirku. Memalukan, lagi-lagi aku tak bisa berbicara dengan benar.

"Aku serius, Hanbin-ah. Aku benar-benar men-"

"BERHENTI! Aku tak mau dengar omong kosong seperti itu." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tak berani membalas tatapan darinya. Aku tak mau dia melihatnya, melihat ekspresiku yang buruk, karena mataku sudah terasa panas. Dan aku tahu, sebentar lagi air mata akan turun dari sana.

"Hanbin-ah..."

"Semua orang sama saja. Pada awalnya, mereka akan bilang kalau mereka mencintaimu. Mereka mengatakan tak akan pernah menyakitimu dan akan selalu bersamamu. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka akan meninggalkanmu. Sendirian. Dengan luka yang dalam. Mengatakan bahwa kamu lebih baik tanpanya, karena kamu terlalu baik untuknya. Alasan!"

Air mataku sudah jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku kesal. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak, tepat di muka orang itu, tepat di muka Jiyong-hyung, bahwa rasa sakit dan luka yang ia berikan masih di sana. Jadi, jangan bersikap bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Jangan bersikap seakan-akan tidak pernah ada apa-apa di antara kami. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Setiap aku berhadapan dengannya, semua protes di otakku hilang. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum kepadaku, sambil berpikir betapa bodohnya aku.

"Hanbin-ah..." Aku merasakan tubuh Bobby-hyung semakin dekat denganku. Ia menggenggam pelan kedua tanganku dan mengusapnya lembut. "Mungkin sekarang, kamu masih merasakan sakit itu. Kamu masih belum bisa membuka hatimu untuk orang lain karena kamu takut luka itu semakin besar. Kamu masih belum bisa memberikan kepercayaan pada cinta yang baru. Dan aku tak menyalahkan perbuatanmu itu." Kurasakan genggamannya pada tanganku semakin erat dan memberikan kehangatan ke seluruh tubuhku, termasuk hatiku.

"Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kamu tahu, aku bersedia menunggumu. Aku bersedia menunggu sampai kamu mau membuka hatimu lagi. Dan jika saatnya tiba, aku akan berusaha mengobati luka di hatimu, sampai kamu benar-benar bisa percaya padaku dan cinta yang kuberikan. Hingga akhirnya kamu bisa memberikan hatimu padaku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuka hatiku lagi, tapi bukan padamu?"

"Aku akan mendukungmu sepenuhnya dan mencintaimu dari jauh. Aku tidak akan memaksamu menerimaku. Karena, jika kamu bisa memberikan cintamu, meskipun itu bukan untukku, berarti aku berhasil mengobati luka di sini." Ia menyentuh hatiku. "Dan hal itu sudah membuatku senang, sangat senang. Karena orang yang kucintai bisa bahagia lagi."

Aku terdiam. Perkataannya membuatku merasakan sensasi aneh di perutku. Dan aku tahu maksud dari sensasi ini.

"Cintaku padamu tulus, Hanbin-ah. Meskipun pada akhirnya kamu tetap tak mencintaiku, aku akan terus menunggu. Aku tidak akan membebanimu dengan cintaku. Aku akan membiarkanmu bahagia. Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kamu tahu, jika tiba saatnya kamu memilih untuk datang kepadaku, aku akan ada di sini. Menunggumu."

"Meskipun entah berapa lama, kamu akan tetap menungguku, Hyung?"

"Hm. Karena aku mencintaimu." Aku pun tersenyum kepadanya, menerima senyuman lebar khas darinya.

"Aku minta maaf karena belum bisa membuka hatiku, tapi aku akan berusaha melakukannya, Hyung. Untukmu."

" _Take your time_. Tak perlu terburu-buru. Biarkan perasaanmu mengalir, dan biarkan luka itu terobati seiring berjalannya waktu. Agar luka itu bisa benar-benar sembuh."

"Terima kasih, Hyung. Dan maafkan aku tid-" Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku, membuatku langsung berhenti mengatakan apa yang ingin kusampaikan.

"Sst! Aku hanya menerima terima kasihmu saja. Karena menurutku, kamu tidak bersalah."

Dan aku pun tersenyum menanggapi perkataannya. Senyuman tulus penuh cinta, yang sudah lama tak kuberikan pada orang lain.

 _'Sepertinya tidak butuh waktu lama untukku mencintaimu, Hyung.'_ Pikirku dalam hati.

 **-The End-**


End file.
